I Will Destroy Her
by CatReadMyDiary
Summary: The girls attend a pool party at Hanna's. Two people show up and create some drama for Emily. Don't worry, Spencer will make things all better.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so bad about making short chapters, but I've already written a lot more to this story and it's currently undergoing a lot of revising. So, before I continue, I just wanted to see if this is something people are interested in.  
><strong>**BTW, this IS a Spemily story.**

* * *

><p>Spencer, Aria, and Emily walked up to Hanna's door and rang the doorbell. Opening the door, Hanna gasped, screamed "You're here!", and ushered the girls inside. She then led them through the house to the pool in her backyard.<p>

The girls looked around and saw that the pool party had already begun. Everyone who was anyone was already there having a good time. The sun was shining, music was playing, and Ms. Marin was out of town for the weekend, therefore alcohol was present.

Hanna sauntered over to the minibar and poured herself a drink. "You girls want any?"

They all rolled their eyes, shook they heads, and put their bags down on some pool chairs. After taking off their clothes, with their bikinis remaining, they laid down on the chairs. Hanna walked over and sat on a chair next to them. "What a perfect day," she said, sipping her drink.

As Emily surveyed the perimeter of Hanna's backyard, she saw someone walking through the bushes in their direction.

Spencer noticed her too. "Hey, is that-"

"-Maya," Emily said as she got up from her chair.

Reaching the girls, Maya smiled at all of them, then looked at Emily and said "Hi".

All the girls smiled and waved enthusiastically, except Emily. "I.. I didn't know you were back," Emily stuttered.

"Yea, I just got home. I drove by and heard the music so I came to check it out. I hoped you'd be here." Maya moved closer to give her a kiss, but Emily pushed her away.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna looked at each other awkwardly.

Emily was stern. "You didn't call! When I tried calling you didn't answer! You can't do that to me then just come back and expect me to be OK with it. You were gone for three months, three long months with no contact whatsoever. I thought you moved on, so I moved on too."

"But Emily, I didn't move on. I thought of you the entire time. It was the only thing keeping me going. It was horrible there. I just didn't want to risk getting caught because I didn't want them to make me stay longer."

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone walking up to them. Turning her head, her heart sank as she saw who it was. It was Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Emily," Paige said impassively.

Emily was lost for words. She had been meaning to talk to Paige ever since the thing with Samara, but now was not the time or place.

Spencer stood up immediately. "Get lost Paige. You won't be able to do anything to Emily with all of us here."

Hanna was also up, ready to defend Emily. "If she doesn't leave, I'll make her leave."

Emily looked at Hanna and Spencer pleadingly. "No, don't. It's ok. Paige, what are you doing here?"

"It's a party, Emily. I know you probably think I'm some pathetic loser that just lives to stalk you, but actually Pru invited me. I saw you and didn't want to be rude. You know, rude like when a person keeps trying to talk to you and you don't even acknowledge them."

"Who is this girl?" asked Maya, noticing the animosity between the girls and Paige.

Paige looked at Maya and then at Emily. "I thought you two were broken up."

"How is that any of your business?" said Maya, "Emily, did she do something to you?"

Emily looked around at all of the girls, overwhelmed. "It was a misunderstanding. She thought I was trying to take her place on the swim team so-"

"So she tried to drown Emily and before that she made a rude comment about her being gay! Obviously she's a huge homophobe," Hanna said as she looked up and down at Paige disgustedly.

Emily saw that Maya was pissed and tried to defuse her, "It really wasn't a big deal."

"What are you? Some kind of psycho bitch?," said Maya, getting into Paige's face. Paige pushed her away aggressively, fueled by the anger she felt towards Emily and the thought of her being back together with Maya.

Maya was ready to grab at Paige, but Emily begged, "Stop!"

Spencer got in between them and held her arms up. "Whoa, calm down."

Looking at Spencer, Maya asked, "Did you really let this bitch just get away with that?"

Paige was annoyed. "Oh please. You're just bitter because you got yourself sent away to juvie camp. Well, guess what? I'm the one Emily was kissing while you were gone. Didn't take long for your girlfriend to get over you."

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were shocked. They looked from Paige to Emily, who appeared ready to crawl into hole to get away from this mess.

Maya took advantage of Spencer's surprised state to push her aside and tackle Paige. The girls started going at it, slapping each other and pulling each others' hair.

Everyone at the party stopped what they were doing to watch. Emily was yelling at them to stop, Spencer was trying to pull them apart, and Hanna and Aria stood there with their jaws dropped.

Hanna whispered to Aria, "I can totally understand Paige getting into a fight, but Maya? Must be because she hasn't been able to.." she put her thumb and pointer finger together, put them to her mouth, puckered her lips, and sucked in.

As the girls rolled closer to the pool, Spencer pushed them in, hoping it would make them stop. Her plan succeeded, but now their anger was focused at her. Paige reached up and grabbed Spencer's arm, pulling her into the pool. The three of them looked at each other angrily for a brief moment, until finally Paige looked up at Emily and said, "See what you've caused? This is YOUR fault! YOU cheated on Maya, didn't you? And then YOU lead me on and just threw me away when I wasn't good enough for you. I needed you, but as soon as you met some tall, hot blonde you forgot all about me. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You always act like you're so innocent and sweet, but that's not who you really are, is it? I've seen who you really are. You're a manipulative, self-centered little whore just like Alison Dilaurentis was."

Spencer lost it. She turned to Paige and punched her in the face, hard enough to throw her under the water.

As Paige resurfaced, the blood began dripping from her nose. "I think I should leave," she said as she pulled herself out of the pool, glanced at Emily, and trudged away holding her nose.

Spencer looked at Maya and said, "You should probably just go too." Maya pulled herself out of the pool and left in the opposite direction of Paige.

After watching the girls leave, Emily walked over the minibar, poured herself a cup of straight vodka, and then went inside the house. The girls didn't notice as Hanna and Aria helped pull Spencer out of the pool.

Hanna looked around at everyone staring at them. "What are you all looking at? Mind your own business."

Aria looked around also and then asked, "Where's Em?"

"Probably inside. We should leave her alone for awhile," Spencer replied. Really she just needed time to process what had happened. Hanna and Aria nodded and the three girls returned to their chairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_A while later.._

"I'm gonna go find Em," Spencer told the girls as she got up, pulled on her shirt and shorts, and headed into the house.

With no Emily in sight, Spencer decided to check upstairs. She walked up the steps and down the hall until she found Hanna's door. She opened it to see Emily lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Em. You alright?" Spencer spoke in a calm whisper as she closed the door behind her and walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yyyep. Fantastic," responded Emily as she clumsily sat up to sit next to Spencer.

"You're drunk again."

"No!" Emily waved her hand and shook her head, "No, I'm just.. slightly.."

"..drunk," said Spencer matter-of-factly as she half-smiled at Emily and patted her arm. Emily returned a half-smile and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. "Such a cute drunk," Spencer thought.

"Why do I fail at relationships Spence? You," Emily pointed a finger at her which slowly fell and ended up on her thigh, "are so good at them, but mine have been so screwed up."

"Oh, come on. Mine have not been any better. This is just a little bump in the road for you. It'll pass."

"Uh uh. I'm like.. cursed or something. I had a one-sided thing with Ali and she died, then I dated Ben to get over my... my gayness and he tried to rape me, then-"

"Ben tried to RAPE you!" Spencer was so infuriated she had to stand up, but after looking down at Emily's despondent face she instantly calmed down. She sat back on the bed and put her arm around Emily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily rested her head back on Spencer's shoulder. "Because I knew you'd try and beat him up, but Toby already did that."

"Still, you didn't have to deal with that by yourself."

Emily lifted her head and looked at Spencer. "We all have our own things that we deal with."

Spencer looked away. "Well we need to stop keeping things from each other. Yeah, we drifted apart, but we're friends again now. Emily, you're my best friend. Best friends should be there for each other, through everything." She looked back at Emily, whose head was again rested on Spencer's shoulder, and noticed her eyes were closing.

"I'm tired. What time is it?"

"It's almost 7."

"I told my mom I'd be home at 8. She's gonna kill me."

"No, she won't. I'll call her and tell her you're staying with me tonight. You shouldn't be alone when you wake up sober tomorrow anyways. Come on, you cheap-date," Spencer helped Emily to her feet, "let's get you in the car."

With a lot of time and effort, Spencer was somehow able to get Emily to her car. She locked the doors and went back inside to get Emily's stuff and tell the girls she was taking Em to her place.

As she stepped back outside she looked through the windshield of her car. Emily was already passed out with her head rested on the center console. Spencer shook her head, smiled, and then pulled out her phone to call Emily's mom.

* * *

><p>Luckily neither Spencer's parents nor her sister were home because it took even more time and effort to get Emily up the stairs than it did to get her down. Finally they made it to the bedroom and Spencer had Emily sit down on the bed while she grabbed some PJs for her to wear.<p>

She handed a tank top and some shorts to Emily. "I'll leave," she said and turned towards the door.

"No," Emily stood up and grabbed Spencer's hand, "please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Spencer turned back towards Emily and looked down at their joined hands. "Ok, I won't leave."

Emily let go and bent down to take off her shoes. She started falling forward, but Spencer caught her. "Here, let me help you," she said as she guided Emily back to sit on the bed then bent down to untie her shoes and pulled them off. She stood up and pushed Emily's arms up over her head so she could take her shirt off. With her shirt off, she then put her hands around Emily to untie the bikini top and removed it. Emily's arms started falling, but Spencer pushed them back up. "I'm not done yet, you goof." She pulled the tank top down over Emily's torso. "Ok, you can put them down, but now you have to stand up."

"Uggh.. do I have to?"

"Alright, fine. You can keep your bikini bottoms on, but lie back so I can take off your shorts." Spencer pulled off Emily's shorts and immediately regretted telling Emily to lie back because she had already fallen asleep again and was taking up both sides of the bed.

Spencer gently pushed Emily to one side, pulled the covers out from under her, and then settled them back on top of her. As a finishing touch, she leaned down to kiss her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in the bed, looked around, and noticed the ruffled sheets beside her.

"Oh good, you're up," Spencer said as she walked in the room. She handed Emily a glass of something and then crawled into the bed beside her.

"Please tell me you haven't had any caffeine this morning because I don't think my head can handle you if you have."

"Don't worry. It's noon. I had my coffee a few hours ago. Just drink what's in your hand. It'll help."

Emily inspected the liquid. "Is it safe?"

"Probably."

Emily shrugged and took a sip. "Wow.. that's disgusting." She took another sip, then put it down on the nightstand.

"You can't keep turning to alcohol when things get rough with your girlfriends. Do I need to stage an intervention and to teach you to use words instead of destructive behavior?"

Emily looked down at Spencer's bruised fist. "Look whose talking, Ms. Perfect. I can't believe you punched Paige."

"Nice. Way to turn this around on me." They smiled at each other and then Spencer went on to say, "I told you I'd destroy her. She can't hurt you like that and not expect any consequences. Paige has had it coming for a long time and then what she said yesterday, it set me off."

"She was right though. I'm a horrible person."

It took everything within Spencer to keep from breaking down at the sight of the desolate expression on Emily's face. "Emily, no you are not. Look, I don't know everything that happened, but I do know that you are NOT a horrible person. You are the sweetest, kindest person I've ever known. It sounded to me like Paige was just jealous. She's insecure. Lashing out is the way she deals with that."

Spencer decided to try and lighten the mood to get that sad expression off of Emily's face. "So, who's the tall, hot blonde?"

"Samara. She's goes to Sheridon Prep. She's in the pride group there. That's how we met."

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Do you like her?"

"Maybe. She's pretty and she's really comfortable with her sexuality, which is nice. I'm just not sure what I want anymore. I sort of feel like I don't deserve a girlfriend."

"You deserve to be happy. After all the crap that you've been through.. you deserve happiness Emily. Speaking of crap you've been through, I've been meaning to talk to you about Alison, especially after yesterday with her name being mentioned."

"What about Alison?"

"Well, obviously the mention of her still affects you. Remember when I said that you never stood up to her and you got upset? I shouldn't have said that, but regardless, it seems like you're harboring some feelings about her. You even still wear that stupid bracelet."

Emily pulled her arm out from under the covers. "No. I took it off."

Spencer looked down at Emily's naked wrist. "Oh. I hadn't noticed. You must have done that recently. What made you take it off?"

Spencer's phone started ringing on the nightstand. "Hold that thought," Spencer said and picked up her phone to look at the text message. "Aw crap. I told Toby I'd meet him for lunch today. I completely forgot."

She jumped out of the bed and walked over to her closet to get changed. While getting dressed, she said, "We'll keep talking tonight, ok? I'd cancel this thing with Toby, but I've been neglecting him the past few days because of Hanna and her grandiose party planning." Emily nodded.

Spencer grabbed her purse, walked out of the room, then stuck her head back in the door and said, "See? Wasn't it nice to talk and use words to express our feelings?"

Emily rolled her eyes.

Spencer smiled. "Just make yourself at home. I'll be back before dark."

Once Spencer was gone, Emily laid her head down and tried going back to sleep, but the thought of Alison kept her awake. "Why did Spencer have to bring her up?" she thought.

It wasn't that Emily was still in love with Alison, it was just that she hated to be reminded of her. Alison had changed Emily. After all that time of being in love with her, feeling like her heart was ready to burst when she was around her, crying herself to sleep every night because she knew they could never be together, believing that her feelings were sick and wrong, the pain of it all had hurt her so deeply. "I will never let myself go through that again," she thought.

Emily turned and looked at a photo of Spencer sitting on the nightstand. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart. Terrified of this feeling, she jumped out of bed. Before she could make her next move, she heard her phone ring in her bag. She went over to it, picked up her phone, and looked at the text. "Someone's been busy breaking hearts. You know the feeling, right Em? Get used to it. -A" She threw her phone back in her purse and walked downstairs.

She looked around for awhile, trying to figure out what to do. She decided to look in the fridge for something to wash the bitter taste of the concoction she drank earlier from her mouth. Opening the fridge door, her eyes were instantly drawn to the bottle of champagne in front of her. "Don't be so weak," she said to herself.

She forced her eyes away from the bottle and found a pitcher of orange juice. She picked it up, but didn't realize how heavy it was and did not have a substantial grip on the handle. It slipped through her fingers and dropped at her feet, shattering into several sharp shards.

Emily bent down to clean up the mess. She reached out her hand to grab one of the shards, but pulled it back suddenly after it sliced through her hand. She watched as the blood began to form in her palm. She stood up, grabbed a towel. and pressed it to the wound.

Looking around her, she breathed deeply to calm herself down. Her efforts produced no relief. The pain was overbearing. She opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of champagne.

* * *

><p>Spencer walked into her house and found Emily passed out on the couch with the empty champagne bottle lying on the floor. "You have got to be kidding me."<p>

She walked over to the couch and started shaking Emily's shoulder. "Come on, wake up."

Emily's eyes opened. "Hey.. you're back," she said groggily.

Picking up the champagne bottle from the floor and placing it on the coffee table, Spencer said, "Dammit, I should never have left you."

Spencer sat down next to Emily and maneuvered her head onto her lap. She pushed a strand of hair out of Emily's face.

The touch of Spencer's hand across her face startled Emily. She looked up into Spencer's eyes and became confused. "Is she coming onto me?" Emily wondered. She felt that all-too-familiar pain begin to arise, but instead of succumbing to it, she took control. She lifted her head and kissed Spencer.

Spencer pulled away. "Emily. Stop. You're not thinking clearly."

Emily was hurt. "But I love you Spencer. I love you so much."

"I love you too Em. Now come on, let's go up to bed." Spencer stood and grabbed Emily's arm to help her up. As she did so, she noticed the deep gash in Emily's palm. "How the hell did this happen?"

"It was an accident."

"Well, it needs to be cleaned."

"No! I don't need you to save me Spencer. I can take care of myself."

"Obviously you can't. Look at yourself!"

Emily stood. "I'm going home."

"Oh yea, I'm sure your mom is going to be real pleased to see you like this."

"I'll go to Hanna's."

"How do you plan on getting there?"

"I'll walk!"

"And get yourself ran over or taken advantage of? I don't think so. You're staying here."

"Stop telling me what to do. You're not my mom."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Could have fooled me. You're always so patronizing!"

"It's only because I care about you."

Emily opened her mouth to snap back, but no words came out. She had nothing left to say.

"Emily, please. Just lay back down. I'll bandage your hand and you can go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Been incredibly busy. I think I'll try to update my other stories before the premiere.  
>I think this chapter will be the end to this story so I can focus on my other ones, but I'm leaving it open just in case. <strong>

* * *

><p>Emily woke up the next morning and found Spencer sitting in the armchair across from her, staring at her with discontentment. She looked down at her hand to find it neatly bandaged. "Thanks for taking care of me again, but you know you didn't have to."<p>

"Of course I had to. You can't keep doing this, Emily. I'm serious. I blame myself for what happened last night, but I think you have a problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem. I just needed to get my mind off of some stuff."

"You're drinking for the wrong reasons and it's reckless. Thank god you didn't pull this at a party or something. Last night you kissed me and told me you loved me. Imagine if you did that to some random girl."

"I wouldn't do that."

"How do you know? It happened last night, didn't it?"

"You're not just some random girl." Emily looked down at the floor.

"So you'll just do it to your friends? How is that any better?"

"No.. just you.."

Spencer squinted at Emily. "I don't understand."

"Forget it. I need to go." Emily got up from the couch and headed for the door.

"No. Emily, wait." Spencer stood and ran after her.

Emily quickly turned and yelled, "What?"

"Whoa. Can I get some passive with that aggressive? You're running away again. Please, let's just sit and talk." She grabbed Emily's hand and led her back to the couch.

"You're holding everything in. I can tell. I guess it's just the way you've learned to cope all these years, knowing you couldn't say anything about your feelings for Ali. But things aren't like that anymore. I told you, you can talk to me."

"No, I can't. Sometimes it's better to hold things in. I acted on the feelings I had for Ali and it just made things worse."

"So this IS about Ali."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're terrified of being hurt. You're so afraid of being put into that situation again so instead you close yourself off. When things get tough, you shut yourself down. You did it to Maya, Paige, and now you're doing it to me. But Emily, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to hurt you like Alison did."

A tear formed in Emily's eye, but she quickly wiped it away and maintained her composure. "I know that, but if I say it then it might change things between us."

"There is nothing that you could say to change the way I feel about you."

"How about, I love you? I mean, I'm in love with you. You're right. I'm terrified, Spencer. I'm terrified of these feelings I have for you. The love I had for Alison, it wasn't real. She was a distraction, distracting me from who I really love. The qualities I liked in Alison are the qualities that I love in you. Your confidence, your fearlessness, your ability to stand up to anyone. But unlike Alison, you actually have a heart."

Spencer was staring blankly at the floor. "Wow. Ok."

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head. "I knew this would be a mistake."

Spencer looked back up at Emily and said, "No. It wasn't." With that, she grabbed Emily's arm and rubbed it gently. She moved closer to where their faces were only a foot apart, then she leaned in and gave Emily a delicate kiss on the lips. "I knew about you and Alison long before you told us. The way you looked at her, it was obvious. Emily, I have a confession to make." She grabbed Emily's hand.

Emily's excitement quickly turned to concern. "Ok.." she said, bracing herself.

"Remember how I told you about her and I fighting on the night that she disappeared? Well, there's more to the story. She stormed out of the house and I was going to leave it at that, but I just couldn't. I ran after her and told her that I knew about how she was treating you, that she was torturing you and playing with your emotions like it was all just a game. Then she... said some stuff about you."

"What did she say Spencer?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I want to know."

Spencer nodded and took a deep breath. "She said that you were the easiest for her to play with. She said that even if Hanna, Aria, and I decided not to be friends with her anymore that she could easily manipulate you to stay on her side and that she could make you do whatever she wanted you to. She said that she could turn you against us. I said that you're smarter than that, but she said you weren't, that you're just a poor little puppy looking for someone to take care of you and tell you what to do. After that I pushed her and she fell. For a quick moment I wanted to kill her, I really did. Instead I just walked away. I guess that after she disappeared I wanted to take her place in your life, but I've never thought of you as a poor little puppy that needs saving. I promise. I just care about you so much. When someone hurts you I get filled with this uncontrollable rage, but when I'm with you I turn into this big softy."

Emily was filled with mixed emotions. "I don't really know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Spencer leaned in and gave Emily another kiss.

"If I ever see Ben I'm going to castrate that boy."

"Spencer.."

"Ok, ok. A knee to the groin then."

"Spencer!"

"Fine. I promise I won't hurt Ben as long as you promise to lay off the alcohol. Deal?"

Emily smiled and said, "Deal." Then she grabbed Spencer by the neck and kissed her.


End file.
